


Menagerie

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Harvest Moon (Game Series) References, M/M, Mild Sick Fic, Pre-Slash, animal comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Crowds were horrible. Luckily, Tobio knew some places he could hide-though he didn’t expect to run into Sakusa when he did so.
Relationships: Chigaya Eikichi & Hoshiumi Kourai & Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Chigaya Eikichi & Kageyama Tobio, Chigaya Eikichi & Komori Motoya & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Sakusa Kiyoomi & Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Days of December [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> HAILSTONE/mag/CROWDS

In a gym that echoed noise, not to mention all the gathered teens… It was like a hailstorm dancing in his head.

His head ached from it all, making him grimace. He looked at Chigaya when he touched his shoulder, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Tobio made to answer him only to wince as the music for Bokuto's holiday party rose. He shook his head while hailstones pounded his brain to mush.

Chigaya gently touched his shoulder, letting Tobio lean on him. "I think… there's a storage room usually unlocked here. It's pretty quiet, do you want to go there?"

He nodded and Chigaya led him away by the hand, guiding him around the outer area of the party then down a hall. He listened as Chigaya murmured directions to the storage room, leaving him to get some water and food. Guilt wriggled in his stomach at Chigaya skipping the party for him, but he was glad he wouldn't be alone. It was bad enough Yachi had joined the other females present, but Hinata and the rest of his team-THE ONLY PEOPLE HE REALLY KNEW-had been dragged off by various others. The setters had been taken away, too, and he still wasn't sure about Kozume (he remembered scaring him the first time they met and that would always make him feel bad).

Pushing the door open, Tobio relaxed at how dim… it… was…?

"Kageyama?" He winced a bit at how loud Sakusa’s voice seemed, breathing through the pounding as he shut the door. 

He took him in, squinting to see the ace cross legged and leaning against some mats. Sakusa was wearing a rather large, dark jacket and he seemed rather calm. And huggable.

Tobio mumbled something like an apology and walked over-pausing briefly to kick his shoes off-, unhesitant in dropping into the other’s lap and hiding his face in dark fabric. Sakusa was a squishy statue beneath him for a moment then slowly lowered his arms after a long pause to continue looking through his phone.

The younger slumped in relief, relaxing. Ever since boarding the train with his team and the other few teams with Miyagi, a migraine had taken root front and center of his skull. From the loud arguing between Noya and Tanaka with the flirts from Johzenji to the happy babbling between Hinata and his friends from the Shiratorizawa training camp (Tobio wasn't upset that he got along with Kindaichi and Kunimi, not even a little), the root had started to branch out from the base and towards the back of his eyes. Tobio was exhausted even before the day began and he just wanted sleep.

A hand carefully pressed against his back. When he didn't move (even that made his head throb), it started to rub gentle circles and he relaxed further against Sakusa, nuzzling against his shoulder. Tension in his body was slowly dissipating, letting the familiar haziness of sleep cloud his mind.

He hoped Sakusa didn't mind him falling asleep on him…

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Kiyoomi was… conflicted.

One hand-Kageyama was sitting on him like furniture. On the other hand-it was… actually comfortable. Warm. And… he didn't mind it.

As carefully as he could (was Kageyama asleep?), Kiyoomi shifted so he could tuck his bag beneath his head and they were laying down. Kageyama was still dozing against him, heedless of his movements, and he was-this was a ridiculous thought but-a perfect human weighted blanket for Kiyoomi. The itching from being surrounded by a crowd of teenagers ( _ male _ teenagers at that (who knew how clean they were?)), the loudness, the repulsive manners of a few teens eating-it was easier and calming to just find somewhere he could be alone with only his team knowing his whereabouts. 

Well. Not so alone anymore.

But Kageyama was acceptable compared to others. When the Miyagi teams had arrived, Kiyoomi had caught sight of him when Motoya pointed him out and had approved of what he had seen. Gloves and a face mask, plus a bag carrying not just overnight clothes but hygienic things he would need for the overnight stay with extras. He had messaged the chat saying he was bringing extra hand sanitizer, disinfectant spray ("I spent the majority of my summer with these people. I know what I need to bring this time"), and other miscellaneous items.

Even now, Kiyoomi could smell lavender shampoo and faint antiseptic coming off of Kageyama. That was more than reassuring, hence him letting the other rest against him as he looked down the few inches at him. The other’s hair was as dark as his but smoother, less wavy than Kiyoomi's. His fingers twitched for a moment, giving into the urge to smooth out the strands. He startled at the touch, just remembering his lack of gloves due to a drink spill, but continued to pet Kageyama's hair. The smoothness reminded him of his mother's shih tzu and he found himself lowering his phone to his stomach so he could play with soft strands.

He looked away when the door opened, squinting at Motoya and Chigaya when they entered. Motoya blinked and began grinning at him-he automatically scowled back-while Chigaya murmured a greeting and settled nearby on the mats placed down with a few bento boxes and water bottles.

"Atsumu-kun and Kourai-kun are going to join us," Motoya began without preamble. "Inarizaki is riling up Atsumu-kun and Hirugami-kun thinks Kourai-kun is going to try fighting the captain from Nekoma."

"Why?" He referred to them joining the four and Hoshiumi fighting. 

"I think Kuroo-san was picking at his height," Chigaya answered his second question. 

"And since you two were here and I was with Chigaya, we could have a Youthful meet up." Motoya preened at his words, earning an eye roll and smile from Kiyoomi and Chigaya respectively. 

Kageyama lifted his head abruptly, making Kiyoomi freeze a hand in the air. "No youth," he croaked, twisting to look at Motoya. "Only menagerie."

Chigaya's smile shifted to a frown. "Is that because my name means deer?"

Motoya snickered. "Kourai-kun does look like a seagull."

Kiyoomi couldn't help a faint huff from leaving him as Kageyama nuzzled back against him, head nudging insistently against his hand. He hesitated then started petting his hair again, earning a content noise as Kageyama curled into him.

Motoya grinned largely from beside Chigaya, making Kiyoomi squint at him before he pulled out his 3DS so they could play the newest Harvest moon together. Kiyoomi restrained his sigh. His teammate was becoming addicted to the game.

The door opened a sliver, Miya and Hoshiumi sliding through. Both were scowling at nothing in particular and Miya shut the door. Hoshiumi glanced in Kiyoomi’s direction and wordlessly walked over to drop beside him, shoes kicked off before he sprawled halfway over Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi blinked at him, eyes darting towards Motoya uncertainly, only for him to see Miya lift his teammate, slide beneath him, and resettle him on his lap. He blinked again as Miya dropped his face against Chigaya’s shoulder and hugged Motoya’s waist. His nose wrinkled at the faint sense of warmth in his stomach, but he ignored it as he curled an arm around Hoshiumi. The smaller teen burrowed his face into his abdomen and Kageyama shifted, reaching to pet Hoshiumi’s hair. A soft noise escaped Hoshiumi but he didn’t protest the gesture.

Kiyoomi continued his own hair petting with Kageyama, closing his eyes. He was warm and sleepy now. Bringing the two closer, his masked cheek rested against Kageyama’s head and his arm tightened around Hoshiumi.

Maybe he could nap for a bit.

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Eikichi smiled a little as Komori passed him the 3DS and pulled his phone out, taking pictures of the three dozing. Having learned the controls from Komori, Eikichi started playing for the other, taking care of the farm and doing some material gathering. It was actually pretty fun. He usually played games on the computer or the PlayStation. DSes were different. Any handheld device (except his phone) were different to him.

He checked on Kageyama, ensuring he was alright for the moment, and continued playing the game. If he were honest, he preferred smaller get-togethers than large parties.

Letting his head rest against Miya’s, he focused on the game. He wanted to be organized with the seeds. Komori had no sense of organization, it was crazy.

(He remembered the libero inviting him and Kageyama into his shared room with Sakusa at the training camp. He was pretty sure if it weren’t for Sakusa, the room would have resembled Miya and Hoshiumi’s room)

**♡♡♡♡♡**

Sometime later, Sugawara drops in searching for his lost crow. He easily spots two different piles of teens and beams upon seeing his baby bird in one of the piles, knowing he hadn’t been well earlier but was unable to ask about it. 

He took one of the few blankets he was carrying and draped it over the pile with the slim crow, the tiny seagull, and the spindly weasel, sliding the shoes off of the weasel. He gently pulled the shoes off the other three, tucking the second blanket over the lithe weasel, the gangly deer, and the beef fox.

Pausing by the door to ensure the six were settled, he nodded contently to himself and left, shutting the door quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts that lead to Eikichi being a deer: Shinzen means a place of god. Deers are sacred messengers of the gods according to Shinto religion (both relate to Shinto religion actually). This makes him a deer along with his team.  
> Eikichi's last name means "Thousand Deer Valley", making him a deer TWICE over.
> 
> They are now a menagerie. The Menagerie OT6.


End file.
